


Getting Along

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 9: Teasing, Don't copy to another site, Femslash February, Gen, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: All Adora had wanted was for her friends, both old and new, to get along.She hadn't contemplated the consequences that could come of that.Femslash February Day 9: Teasing





	Getting Along

Friendship was a mistake.

Adora could admit to making several mistakes in her time. The biggest one, obviously, was not seeing exactly how evil the Horde was growing up. Her second biggest was when she inadvertently left Catra behind with the Horde, leading to Catra deciding to be contrary and stay there.

This though…

The sound of soft chuckles and giggles made her eye twitch.

This was probably her third biggest mistake.

“She wouldn’t let go of me for hours.” Catra’s eyes were alight as her grin bordered on manic. Last time Adora had seen her look this alive, Catra had been talking about how she wanted to blow stuff up. “It was incredibly cute. I’m pretty sure she actually growled at Lonnie.”

Then again, she was certainly blowing up her cool reputation.

“Oh my stars,” Bow beamed, flapping his hands, “we’ve got to tell her about the horse.”

All Adora had wanted was for her friends, both old and new, to get along.

“What about a horse?”

She had thought it would be nice. No fighting, no cursing, no needing to choose between them. It had seemed like a perfect reconciliation of her two worlds and lives.

“You know what a horse is, right?”

“Of course I know what a horse is.”

That was a miscalculation.

“Okay, so,” Glimmer’s grin matched Catra’s, “Adora didn’t know what a horse was.”

“She what?!”

Adora could not have anticipated what would happen if they  _ were _ to get along.

“And the first horse she saw, who goes by Swift Wind now, she had freaking stars in her eyes.”

“Really?”

But then again, how could she have guessed that they’d team up  _ against _ her?

“If she could, I almost wonder if she would’ve tried to marry him!”

The three of them collapsed into laughter, not even quaking at Adora’s glare.

Adora only kept the glare up for a couple minutes before she sighed and looked away. Despite all the teasing, it was… satisfying, in a way, to see everyone together. And happy. It wasn’t something that she thought would be possible until Catra turned away from the Horde.

Adora could feel a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Maybe everything would be alri- 

“Tell us more baby Adora stories!”

“Sure.”

“No!”

On second thought, maybe this was definitely a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The one advantage of knowing someone since forever is that you have all the good stories. What Adora hasn't realized is that she could utilize baby Catra stories against her as well. Either way, I just love the idea of Bow, Glimmer, and Catra coming together to tease the bejeezus out of Adora. It'd be so cute and funny.
> 
> So this one isn't very romantic, but I do like it anyway (after all, this kind of teasing can come from both friends or lovers). I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
